


“So you don’t want this baby?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:"Imagine you're Happy's Old Lady and pregnant and he is really conflicted with it but in the end he realizes how much he loves you so he stays and helps you."





	1. Chapter 1

“…You’re pregnant?”

You nodded and squeezed the hand that you were holding in your lap, your heart pounding.

“And it’s mine?”

It took you a second but your eyes narrowed and you loosened the grip on his hand.

“Uh, yes? Who else’s would it be?”

He said nothing, pulling his hand from your grip and placing both of them on his head as he leaned forward.

“Hap.”

He continued to ignore you and just sat there, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to do. He wasn’t ready for a kid. He didn’t even want kids, never had. He silently cursed himself for not using protection. He thought back and recalled exactly when you must’ve gotten pregnant. You’d said you were about 6 weeks pregnant and a little over a month ago, he’d taken you in the dorm hallway at the clubhouse. He’d been too drunk and horny to think of using a condom and now it was blowing back in his face.

“Are you gonna say anything?”

He finally looked up from the ground and looked at you, his face unreadable as he stood.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what? You don’t really think there’s a chance that it’s not your baby do you?”

You tried to control your anger but it was impossible when your Old Man would make that kind of accusation.

“I mean I don’t know if I want to do this. I don’t want kids.”

“Well, that’s too fucking bad! Maybe you should’ve thought with your brain and not with your dick!”

He sneered and looked at you.

“Oh don’t fucking give me that. This is just as much your fault as it is mine.”

“Yeah but I’m not the one backing out now.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

As angry as you were becoming, it was impossible not to feel the pang of hurt as he said those words to you. How could he really be so set on not wanting this baby? He’d always said that he wasn’t one for kids but you’d seen the love in his eyes when he dealt with Abel and Thomas. You saw how gentle and sweet he was with them and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you want that with him. Although this wasn’t planned, it still shocked you that he would be so against it and you felt all those little strands of hope that you’d had when you’d told him disappear.

“So you don’t want this baby?”

“No. I just want you and my club. That’s it. Nothing else.”

You shook your head and looked down at the carpet, the question shooting out of your mouth before you could stop it.

“And what if I don’t want to give the baby up? What if I don’t want an abortion?”

He didn’t speak for a moment and it was clear that he was trying to choose his words carefully. He took a deep breath and shook his head before looking you in the eyes.

“Then don’t. I’ll send you a check for it.”

With that, he turned and walked away from you, walking out the front door.

“I’ll come pick up my shit tomorrow.”

He closed the door without looking back and you stood there in shock. He’d left you. He’d really just dumped you and told you that he’d send child support. That was it. He’d washed his hands of it.

You felt tears come to your eyes and you fought the urge to destroy everything around you. The only thing that stopped you was the fear of possibly hurting your baby. That didn’t stop the tears though and you sat down on the couch, breaking down. What hurt the most was how readily he was able to walk away. You’d been together for 2 years before he made you his Old Lady and you’d been together for another year since then. You’d thought that maybe what you had together was stronger than that but you’d obviously been wrong. Painfully wrong.

You weren’t sure how long you sat there, crying and having a pity party but by the time you were able to calm yourself down, it was already dark. You stood on shaky legs and walked to the bedroom, deciding to get some sleep and handle the shit storm in the morning. If he didn’t want to be around then he didn’t have to. You’d take care of your baby on your own and you’d be great at it.


	2. Chapter 2

“….So you dumped her because she’s pregnant?”

Hap nodded and knocked back another shot as his brothers sat around him in shock. He’d walked out on you almost 2 weeks ago and he’d told his brothers that things just weren’t working out so he ended it. He’d entirely left out the fact of you being with child but after a slip of the tongue, now everyone was shocked at the revelation. Juice was the first to speak after a long silence.

“But I thought you loved her?”

Hap’s head swung towards him swiftly, fire in his eyes.

“I fucking do.”

Juice shrunk back at the tone of his voice and raised a hand in defense.

“I’m sorry brother. Just trying to figure it out.”

"Ain’t nothing to figure out. We’re done.”

Everyone else stayed quiet, not sure what to say but Jax leaned forward, his voice gentle.

“Have you really thought it through brother? I know you love that girl. You ready to let her go?”

“I don’t want kids.”

“I know that but that’s not the question. Do you really want to let go of her? Do you really want to know that she’s all alone? Do you want to go home to an empty dorm or house after a tough day and only have croweaters that don’t really care about you to keep you company while the woman you love is raising a baby all on her own?”

Happy stayed quiet, not really liking the feel of the focus being on him, or his feelings.

“You love her. Her. That means you always want to keep her, right? Nothing is worth losing her? Is a baby really that bad? I didn’t know what I was doing when I had Abel. Shit even Thomas scared me and that was my second. All I’m saying is think about it. You don’t want to let her go over something like that. It’s good to have your own family. It’s not fair on her or the baby to have to be alone because you made a mistake. Make sure walking out on them isn’t going to be something that you end up regretting. You know her. If you let enough time go by, she’s not going to want you back. Then later on if you change your mind, it’s not gonna work for you.”

Hap said nothing and looked down at the bar top, hating the feeling of all the eyes on him. Even worse was knowing that his brothers were not exactly happy with his choice. They all loved you like a baby sister or daughter and the fact that he’d walked out on you when you needed him most wasn’t sitting right with any of them. They knew the bond that you two had and how unbreakable it had seemed. Everyone knew that he wasn’t one for kids but how quickly he’d taken off and abandoned you was a shock to everyone.

“I’m a killer. That’s what I do, it’s who I am. It’s what I’m good at. What kind of father would I be, coming home all hours of the night covered in someone else’s blood after I just killed a man? I feel like shit enough just coming home to her like that, imagine having a baby too. How am I supposed to hold something so fragile with hands that are used to kill?”

The men sitting around him stayed quiet, not sure what to say after that. Happy wasn’t one to have emotions often, much less share them with everyone. The silence was deafening until Tig spoke up.

“I know that my judgment or thoughts aren’t exactly what you want to hear, but as a man that walked out on his kids, don’t do it. The way you’re talking brother, it’s not that you don’t want to be a father, you just don’t think you’ll be a good one. It’s easy to be nervous and doubt yourself but you don’t want to burn that bridge. If you walk out for good, you can’t take that back. You won’t be able to heal the wound that you create, In either of them.”

Tig saw Happy messing with the label on the beer bottle awkwardly and hoped that was a sign he was getting somewhere.

“You’ll miss so much. Their first steps, their first words, when they learn how to read. Hanging their drawings in the fridge. You’ll miss out on seeing Y/N pregnant and how beautiful she’ll be. Trust me, I couldn’t stand that bitch Colleen some times but there’s something about seeing a woman carrying your baby that puts a lot of things in perspective. Especially if you love her.”

Chibs, Jax and Bobby all nodded agreeing.

By now, Hap was bouncing his leg and chewing his lip. All he’d wanted to do was drink himself into oblivion and bury himself in a croweater but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it. Even broken up, he couldn’t do that to you. So he’d settled on drinking heavily but now all he felt like doing was going home to you. To hold you and be around you like he loved to do. He loved you, more than he ever loved anyone except for his mama. You’d taken him as he was and loved him better than he ever thought he deserved and he repaid you by abandoning you at the worst time. He didn’t know if he would be a good dad but all this talk and his longing to have you back was making him wonder, how bad could it really be?


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t want to Gemma.”

You could practically see the annoyance on her face as she spoke.

“Well it wasn’t a question baby. We’re going out for late lunch. I’ll pick you up in an hour and a half.”

You groaned at the thought of having to leave the house. You’d been staying home as much as possible in the last 3 weeks and had gotten used to being alone but Gemma’s wasn’t having it. Ever since she’d seen Happy come into the clubhouse with all his shit, she’d been after you.

She called you every day, dropped by the house often to check on you. When she’d been pregnant with Jax and Thomas, John had been gone often on runs and she knew how stressful that had been, and that was that she knew he was coming back. She couldn’t imagine how you were feeling with him walking out on you but she knew you would be a wreck and so she’d made it a point to keep you company.

She also tried to talk to Hap, asked Clay to do the same. All of the Sons had tried to talk to him about it at some point but it was only just starting to make a difference. You, on the other hand, had listened to everyone when they spoke to you. Everyone had come to the house in the last 2 weeks randomly to check on you. You were like their little sister and they couldn’t stand the thought of you hurting and being alone.

They’d also expressed their displeasure with what he’d done and Happy had slowly begun to realize his mistake. That didn’t matter to you though. If he didn’t want to be around then you would raise your baby by yourself and you would do a damn good job at it. He wasn’t going to stop you from being a good mother. You didn’t want him back. He’d walked out on you when you needed him most and had hurt you more than he’d ever know. You spend your days sulking and crying but you’d slowly been getting better. You tried to be happier, for the sake of the baby. You knew the constant sadness wasn’t good for the baby so you did whatever you could to put yourself in a better mood but you had days where you were just a mess, like today.

“No Gemma. I don’t want to.”

You hung up the phone before she could say anything else and laid back down in bed, pulling the blanket over you. You didn’t mean to be rude to her but you weren’t feeling up to it today and you really just felt like staying in bed. You missed Happy like crazy, more than usual today, and it pissed you off. He was everything to you. You loved him with all you had and you thought he did too. He always told you that you’d be together until one of you died because he wasn’t ever going to let you go and you found yourself in tears again at the thought.

You missed his hugs. How he would always make sure you ate. How he’d cuddle with you even when he didn’t really want to just to see you happy and safe. How he’d wake you up with kisses sometimes and make you late to work when he couldn’t bring himself to take his mouth off of you. You missed him and what you had but that was in the past. You wouldn’t allow him back in your life. If you did, who was to say that he wouldn’t just walk out again. You didn’t want to have to go through that again and you definitely weren’t going to put your baby through that.

You were slowly getting used to the idea of being a mom. It had scared you at first, no doubt, but the more you thought about it, the more you welcomed the idea. Being a single mom wasn’t easy and you knew that but you also knew that you would finally have someone that would love you forever. You had the club but it wasn’t the same and it made you feel good that you would have someone that would look up to you and appreciate you.

You had an appointment tomorrow to get everything checked out and make sure the baby was doing ok but you had kept it to yourself. You had thought about telling Gemma so she could go with you but then she would run and tell Happy trying to guilt him and you didn’t want that. Not that you cared about whether he felt guilty or not but you just didn’t want him to know anything about you or your baby. He lost that right when he’d walked out and as far as you were concerned, he didn’t deserve to know.

You groaned as you heard a knock on your door, knowing it was Gemma. You ignored her for a moment hoping she’d go away but you knew she wouldn’t so you stood and made your way to the door. As soon as it opened she laid into you.

“Listen little girl, I’m not going to be too hard on you because you’re fragile but don’t you ever hang up on me again. Do you understand me?”

You nodded gently as she eyed you.

“Yes, ma'am.”

After staring at you for a moment more, she pushed her way into the house and you closed the door.

“You need to get out. I want to take you out to lunch. Go get dressed.”

You sighed and sniffled, your nose still stuffy from crying. Gemma noticed.

“Baby, why don’t you just try to talk to him?”

Your eyes went to hers quickly like she disrespected you. She had.

“Are you kidding me? He asks me if it’s his baby when he knows good and god damn well it is, then walks out in me like I’m just some worthless piece of ass and I have to try and talk to him? Give me a fucking break.”

Gemma looked at you less than pleased but stayed quiet, knowing an angry pregnant woman was never the ideal person to argue with. Instead, she tried a different approach.

“He misses you.”

You tried to stay angry but she saw your face soften. Looking down, you sneered.

“Doubt it. He’s probably drowning in crow eaters.”

“He hasn’t touched a single croweater this whole time.”

You laughed sarcastically.

“Don’t stick up for him Gemma. Spare me.”

“I’m not. He hasn’t even looked at a single one of those gashes since he’s been back in the clubhouse. All he does is sulk and drink. He misses you and he regrets what he did but we both know he’s too proud of a man to admit that. I’m not saying forgive him or take him back, I’m just saying to talk to him. Go see him. Maybe seeing you will make him grab his balls.”

You said nothing as you thought. You still loved him, but you were furious. If you saw him you were either going to attack him or take him back and you didn’t want to do either. You just wanted to forget about everything.

“I don’t know Gemma. I’ll think about it later. Right now I just want to take a nap.”

She wanted to protest more but she felt like she’d gotten through to you a little. She’d try again tomorrow so she nodded reluctantly.

“Fine. I’m going to whip up some dinner for you to eat and then I’ll leave. You go take your nap.”

You nodded and hugged her before heading back to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your phone woke you up as it buzzed on the nightstand. It was probably Gemma, wanting to know if you’d eaten yet. As you picked up the phone though, you saw it was Hap. You laughed bitterly and locked the phone again, not having time to deal with whatever shit he wanted to talk to you about. The bed creaked as you stood, your stomach grumbling. Gemma had left you dinner on the counter wrapped up for you to eat and it looked delicious. You took off the cling wrap and stuck the plate in the microwave, waiting for it to heat up.

You sat down with your plate to eat, the house silent except for the sounds on your hungry stomach and you found yourself coming to the realization that you couldn’t be putting off eating. It wasn’t good for the baby. Lately, that had been your excuse to stop your self-destructive habits. It made it easier to shy away from them when you knew you weren’t just doing it for yourself. You were doing it for your baby and you knew he or she was going to need all the help they could get. Suddenly the sound of a bike hit your ears and you stayed still, your eyes slipping closed and a sigh leaving you.

Great.


	4. Chapter 4

The sigh that left your mouth was low and defeated. You didn’t know who it was but you didn’t want to speak to anyone on a Harley at the moment and you prayed it wasn’t Happy. You loved him with every fiber of your being but your heart was in shreds. You’d give anything for him, to see him happy and the thought that he’d abandoned you like that was painful. It had you questioning if he was as committed or in love as you were. You’d stayed by his side through everything and he had bailed.

Fights, lockdowns, ATF searches, prison stints, drive-bys. You’d been through it all and stayed for him because you loved him and you’d do anything if you knew it would make things easy for him and make him happy. It seemed though that he wasn’t concerned with reciprocating and you weren’t sure how to handle that. You’d offered all of yourself to him, all your love, affection and support. You’d always given him 100% and it still wasn’t enough to make him stay. That’s what hurt the most.

You turned away from the microwave and headed to the door, looking through the glass and could make out his shaved head as he looked down, hands in his pockets.

“Go away Happy.”

You saw him look up but the design in the glass skewed his expression to where you couldn’t tell how he was feeling.

“Open the door. I wanna talk.”

You knew he wasn’t trying to be rude but his authoritative tone bothered you and you scoffed, tapping the switch beside the door and turning off the light in front of your house. The porch went dark and you turned away, leaving him there in the darkness. You heard him say something else but you were already back in the kitchen and couldn’t hear him, not that you cared to hear what he had to say in the first place.

The sound of jingling keys hit your ears and you growled, quickly rushing over to the door to lock the top deadbolt that he didn’t have a key to but you were too slow. The door swung open and he stepped in quickly, not giving you time to close the door on him. That didn’t stop you from trying though and you pressed your hands to his chest, shoving at him roughly, trying to get him back out. He barely shifted and you pushed harder, refusing to let him stay in your home.

“Get the fuck out Hap.”

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into him despite your struggling.

“Baby, stop. Please. I wanna talk.”

The feeling of his arms around you and his rough, gravelly voice calling you baby again brought back a flood of memories and emotions. You looked up at him and he instantly felt more calm and happy than he had in the past 3 lonely weeks. He slowly turned his head back as you ripped yourself from his arms.

You quickly grabbed into the doorknob and yanked the door open, your other hand balling up in his shirt and practically dragging him out of the house, holding back tears as you tried not to break in front of him. If he’d wanted to, he could’ve stood his ground and your attempts would’ve been futile as he towered over you but he didn’t like seeing how upset you were. He hated seeing you cry and the fact that he had put you there along with the fact that he knew you freaking out wasn’t good for the baby, he let you shove him out of your front door. He stuck his foot in the door before you could close it though and looked you in your tear-filled eyes.

“Please talk to me later. Please. I’ll leave but we need to talk.”

You laughed without a trace of humor and shook your head.

“Fuck you Happy. Don’t you ever come back here.”

You slammed the door in his face and leaned your back against it, your eyes slipping closed as the tears finally rolled down your cheeks. You stayed there for a moment trying to regulate your breathing and bring yourself back to normal. Deep breaths in and out calmed you down and you opened your eyes again, your heart still heavy. Part of you wanted to rip the door open and call him back in, hear him out and have him say that it was all a sick joke. The other half though just wanted to completely erase him from your memory, and life. Both sides were equally as loud as they fought in your head and you sniffled, placing a hand on your slowly growing baby bump.

“You brought a lot of trouble with you kid. That’s ok though, mommy loves you.”

You walked back into the kitchen and heated your plate up again, the food already cold again. You finally sat down to eat your dinner and found yourself thinking. About the ultrasound tomorrow, about when the baby would be born, if they would look more like Hap than you. You thought about all the things you wanted to give your baby, the life you wanted them to have. You felt much calmer as you thought and you smiled faintly, eager to see the day when you could finally meet them and give them all the love you had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Happy sweetheart, we didn’t know you were coming down.”

He nodded at his aunt and leaned forward to hug her.

“It’ll be quick. I’m not staying.”

He got to the living room and saw his mother on the recliner watching a movie, oxygen hooked up to her nose. He swallowed loudly at the sight and walked closer, kneeling beside her and grabbing her hand. She finally noticed him and smiled, squeezing his hand gently in hers.

“My babyboy. How are you?”

“I’m alright Ma.”

He tried to smile but it didn’t quite work and she noticed, a frown coming to her lips and she pulled her hand from his, smoothing a hand over his head.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked down at the beige carpet and sighed, not sure how to tell her. The first thing she’d hear was that you were pregnant and she’d be ecstatic that she was actually going to get a grandchild. But then she would hear how he’d walked out, abandoned you and her grandchild and she would be crushed. His mother wasn’t one to get angry. She would just get emotional and the last thing he wanted was to make the two most important people in his life cry within 24 hours of each other. He knew he needed to tell her though because she was a woman and had experienced how shitty some men could be, his father included. He knew that if there was any way he would be able to get you back, it would be by listening to what she had to say and doing it.

“Y/N is pregnant, but told her I didn’t want the baby.”

He got straight to the point as he saw his mothers eyes light up at the first part of the sentence, then slowly lose the sparkle.

“Happy…why?”

He looked back down at the floor.

“I didn’t want kids. You know I’ve never wanted kids.”

She nodded, her lips pursed.

“Then why didn’t you protect yourself? You’re a grown man, you know better than that. She didn’t get herself pregnant, you played your part. It’s not right for you to force her to deal with it all on her own. She’s a good girl. She’s good for you. She didn’t deserve that. Shame on you.”

The killer hung his head, not wanting to hear it but knowing he needed to. He’d realized just how wrong and selfish he’d been in these last few weeks without you and he knew now after last night how hurt you were. The broken look in your eyes reminded him of the look he’d seen in his mother's eyes many times growing up. A look of pain and defeat. He thought about his own father. How he hadn’t wanted kids either and had taken it out on his mother when she’d gotten pregnant with Happy, blaming her and saying it was her fault. Of course Happy had never laid a hand on you, and never would, but he could see the similarities between him and his father and it made him sick.

He’d grown up without a dad and he saw what the lack of a father figure did. He knew it played a role in what he’d become. He didn’t want that for his kid. He wanted his child to have everything he never had and have a life far better than his. He knew that would never happen if he stayed a deadbeat dad and left you alone.

He looked up at his mom and found her already watching him, disappointment in her eyes. Without speaking, Happy nodded and stood. He brought his mother's frail hand up to his lips and kissed it adoringly.

“I’m going to head out. I’ve got a lot of making up to do.”

The woman nodded and reached up, taking her son’s head into her hands and bringing him down to press a loving kiss to his forehead.

“I love you Happy, and I know you love her, but If you’re not serious about helping her and being there for her and the baby, stay away. I want a grandchild but I don’t want their feelings to be toyed with in the process. You either are in or you’re out. Don’t put them through what your father put us through.”

Happy nodded, his jaw tight.

"I won’t Ma. I promise. Like I said, we’ll give you a baby.”

She nodded and her smile returned. “Well head on home. Fix things.” Happy nodded and left the house, mounting his bike and taking off back to Charming. He was going to make this right.


	5. Chapter 5

"I’m coming with you and that’s it. You’re not going to this alone.“

You sighed and pressed your fingers against the bridge of your nose, Gemma’s voice continuing to scold you over the phone for telling her no. Your ultrasound was today and while you’d been doing everything to keep it a secret and just go on your own, apparently she’d found out through Tara and was inviting herself. Something about how that was a very important day in your life and how you shouldn’t have to do it by yourself. She’d also tried to hint around that you should tell Happy and take him with you but you had shot it down immediately and she’d reluctantly agreed. 

"I’ll meet you there at 11.”

“Fine Gemma.”

You figured it would just be easier to give in than to argue when you knew you weren’t going to win. Gemma was thankful for it and nodded on her side, glancing over as Hap walked out of the dorm hallway and towards the bar to sit by Tig. After telling you to hurry up and saying her goodbyes, she hung up the phone and looked towards the clock. It was 10:30 which meant she only had 15 minutes to convince Happy to come with her to meet the new addition to the family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"The baby is riiiiight….there.“

You and Gemma looked at the screen and smiled. She looked down at you as she heard a sniffle, your eyes watering as you looked at your baby for the first time. It didn’t really look like much at only 10 weeks but you could see the big head and tiny arms and you felt your heart swell with love. At this point, the baby was the only thing you felt you had that was totally yours and you couldn’t wait until you’d be able to hold him or her in your arms. Suddenly the sound of Gemma’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts. 

"Can we have pictures? Like the printouts of the ultrasound?”

The nurse nodded with a smile and looked at the two of you.

“How many would you like?”

You replied that you wanted one, while Gemma said she’d take two. You didn’t say anything with the nurse right there but you already knew she was asking for one for Happy. You were going to wait until you were outside to bring it up, not wanting to get another look from the nurse. She’d already given you the pity gaze when she’d asked if the father was coming and you’d said no. 

The nurse used a warm cloth to wipe the gel off of your tummy and pulled your shirt down before she helped you to sit up from the examination table.

“The images will be waiting for you at the checkout desk.”

She quietly slipped out of the room and you looked at Gemma. She could tell what you were thinking and stood.

“Do you mind?… If I give him one?”

You sat there quietly, thinking. Part of you did. Part of you felt that he didn’t deserve to know about your baby, the baby that he didn’t want and had told you to get rid of. The other part of you though wanted him to get the picture. That part of you wanted him to see the life that he’d helped create. You wanted him to see the child growing inside of you and feel guilty for walking away. You hoped that if he felt that guilt, he’d change his mind and decide to be a part of the baby’s life. You didn’t care to be back with him or not but you wanted him or her to have a father. 

You looked over at Gemma and shook your head.

“No, I don’t mind. You can give it to him.”

She smiled and nodded, reaching over to help you down from the table.

“Maybe you could come back to the clubhouse with me, give it to him _yourself_.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes, grabbing your purse.

“I give you an inch and you take a mile, Gemma.”

She laughed along with you and nodded.

“You know how I can be.”

You gave a sharp nod at that and she laughed, pushing you lightly.

“Bitch." 

You both exited the room and walked over to the desk, you turning to look at her.

"You know, I have to say, I’m proud of you Gem. I asked you not to bring Happy and you didn’t.”

She nodded and gave a fake smile, making your eyes narrow.

“_Gemma_…" 

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I did tell him. I asked him to come with me here but he said no.”

You nodded and looked down, that hope you’d been feeling earlier now gone. Gemma noticed and quickly grabbed your shoulders.

“No no, baby, it’s not like that. He just didn’t want to come because you didn’t invite him. He said that he didn’t want to come and ruin this for you. He said it’s supposed to be a good day for you and he’d ruin it if he showed up. He wanted you to enjoy it." 

You looked back up at her and she nodded, reassuring you.

"He’s sorry Y/N. I spoke to him earlier this morning and he’s changed his mind. He wants to be there for you and the baby. He wants you back. He wants to be a family. ”

You both looked away from each other as the receptionist came up to the desk and handed you a paper. You said nothing else and began to fill it out as Gemma situated her purse on her shoulder and sighed, not looking forward to telling Happy that you still needed space even after she told you what he’d said.

“Well, I’m gonna head out baby. I’ll call you tonight.”

She turned away from you and began to walk but you reached out and grabbed onto her elbow.

“Wait up. I’m going back to the clubhouse with you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you gonna go see her later then?”

Happy shook his head and shrugged.

“Doubt it. She doesn’t want to see me. I’ll try to call her though.”

Tig nodded and took a swig of his beer before continuing.

“Did you really want to go?” Without hesitation, he nodded.

“I just wanted her to enjoy it you know. She deserved to be happy today.”

Tig smiled and leaned into his brother playfully.

“You think we’re gonna have a little princess running around here or are we gonna have the newest member?”

A small smile appeared on Happy’s face for a second.

“I think it’s a boy.”

Tig nodded and patted him on the back as he looked out the clubhouse door.

“Well, you might just be able to talk to her now.”

Happy turned and followed Tig’s eyes outside and saw you walking up to the clubhouse with Gemma. To anyone else, it might’ve been unnoticeable but he knew your body like the back of his hand and could see the subtle differences. How your hair looked silkier and your skin was glowing, how your cheeks looked fuller and your cleavage was a bit more noticeable than before. In the sun, he could see the tiny bump on your stomach. You looked even more beautiful than before, just like Tig and his brothers that were fathers had said you would and he found himself wondering how he’d walked out on you in the first place. He quickly stood up and tried walking out of the clubhouse to you but Tig stopped him. 

"Let her come in. If you go out there it’ll make it look like you don’t want her to come inside.“

Happy nodded and stayed in place, anxiously waiting for you to come in. He didn’t know what you were going to say but he prayed you would say that everything was going well with the baby and hopefully you’d finally agree to talk to him, give him a chance to redeem himself and prove he would be there for you. He’d promised his mom that he’d talk to you and try to make things right and he wasn’t going to let her down. 

You walked in with Gemma and saw him standing by the bar with Tig who smiled warmly at you. Happy on the other hand looked nervous as he looked at you and Gemma quickly walked ahead of you, motioning to Tig.

"Tiggy, come help me get something out of storage.”

The two disappeared and left you and Happy standing alone in the clubhouse, 6 feet away from each other. Neither one of you said anything for a minute, not knowing exactly what to say. The last interaction you’d had ended with you physically shoving him out of the house and telling him to go fuck himself. Happy made the first attempt. 

"Hey babe.“

You smiled barely and bit your lip.

"Hi.”

“How’s the baby?”

You had to bite your tongue and hold back the snide remark that tried to push its way past your lips.

“He’s ok.”

“It’s a boy?”

You quickly shook your head, not realizing that you’d given the baby a gender.

“I don’t know, I just feel like it is. It’s too early to tell still.”

He nodded and looked away from you for a moment, his hand running over his head nervously.

"You want a beer or something?“

You shook your head and he winced as he realized what he’d said.

"Sorry. I forgot.”

“It’s ok.”

Once again, you both stood there in awkward silence. Thankfully you remembered the image of the ultrasound and dug into your purse for it. You pulled it out and handed it over to him.

“Gemma thought you would want this.”

He grabbed the picture from your hand and tried to hide the annoyance on his face at the fact that apparently Gemma hadn’t spoken to you like he’d asked. He looked it over and stared at the tiny human in the middle. He felt his face soften as he looked over the figure, a smile spreading across as he looked down at his son. After a minute, he looked away and looked back at you, his eyes glancing down to your tummy then back up to your eyes. 

He placed the picture down in the bar top and walked towards you, his hand coming out to rest on the bump. When you didn’t stop him, he brought the other one down too, resting it on your hip and pulling you towards him. He crushed his lips against yours quickly and you kissed him back on instinct, only breaking apart for air. You placed your hands on his chest as you caught your breath, both of his hands now on your hips. You pulled yourself away from him slightly and looked up into his eyes.

“You hurt me." 

He nodded and looked down guiltily, his thumb grazing against your side absentmindedly.

"I know. I’m sorry. I fucked up. I ain’t gonna lie, I don’t know how to take care of a kid and I don’t feel like this is the right life for one but I overreacted. I talked to my mom after everything and…if I’m going to have a family, it’s going to be with you.”

You nodded after a moment of searching his eyes and placed your hand gently on top of his with a smile.

“Okay.”


End file.
